Theeda Novelia
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance A black dragoness with large ear fins and swirling light blue stripes and soft light blue underbelly. She adorns an armored mask over her face that has two red stripes over the eyes and a gem spot in the center between her eyes, nestled in Istara's symbol. It was given to her by her blacksmith father before she set off to train on Skalkaar. Personality A cheerful dragon, with a personality much like that of non-Gifted humans. She is very optimistic and tries to find the good in everyone, unless for a reason she truly believed someone was in harmful nature. Likes & Dislikes Theeda likes bipeds, writing, books, and big battles with her friends. Theeda dislikes the normal dragon attitudes, the blight, and bossy personalities. Strengths & Weaknesses Her strengths mostly rely in her strong melee abilities. She isn't the best, but she gets the job done, especially for a dragon who spent the first part of her life nearly believing she was human. Her weaknesses would be her worries about her family and friends, also her lack of understanding when it comes to social norms for dragons. Story Biography Theeda was found as an egg under the docks in Dalimond, the human city. The Novelia family was there to do some trading when they saw it peaking out from under behind a post, spotted by the very young daughter, Saeia Novelia. They took the egg back to their little farm house on the outside of Dalimond, where they contemplated what to do with it. Surely taking the egg back to the nesting grounds would've been the best bet, but a storm was coming and they did not want to set out to reach Skalkaar under those conditions. The egg ended up hatching, and there they had a small newborn dragon, with bright gray eyes and a curious expression. They fell in love with her, and she ended up living with them for many years, growing as a hatchling and being a sister to Saeia, learning all about human life and not minding at all about her difference in species. She became quite known among the common folk around Dalimond, and was treated no differently than the rest of her family. Though as time passed, the family noticed Theeda did not grow. She remained a hatchling small enough to fit inside their home and live with them day by day, and that could only mean one thing: she had to train with dragon trainers if she ever hoped to ascend into her elder body. Though sad about what this meant, the two parents, Enroy and Anste decided to be honest with her and told her about what had to happen. Theeda was resistant at first, but grew excited as she thought about growing, and flying...like dragons do. Soon enough Theeda set out for Skalkaar, taking many travel gates to get there with the spare coin her father had given her, and that was when she came into contact with another dragon for the first time. Many dragons, in fact. Trainers and other younglings, though the others much younger than her, newborns already setting foot into their training. It was where she learned not only that she was a dragon, but that she was Gifted, with the ability to live even despite feeling her life leave her body. It was exciting, it was wonderful! But with all this news came some bad; she had to learn how dragons truly felt about the bipedal races. It wasn't very good, and Theeda traveled back home to Dalimond that night after an exhausting day, upset and feeling lonely and unsure. How could dragons hate everything she ever knew? Despite it all, she went back every day, trained not only on Skalkaar but on New Trismus and beyond, until finally she earned her right of passage and ascended into her large, adult body. Then the only thing that upset her was how she could no longer fit into the house without shrinking down first! Ongoing Story Theeda is now a great ancient, and is learning every day how to blend in with the rest of the dragons. She does for the most part, but her attitude and occasional confusion about history tend to slip her up a bit. If it's not her actions that make her stick out like a sore thumb, it's the fact she's so friendly towards other bipeds despite dragons looking down on them. She recently lived with her friend and partner in crime; a Saris named Arlexia. After scraping up enough coin and bravery to finally move onto another part of her dragon life, she bought a lair in Pleasant Canyon, where she now spends a lot of time building her new home to her liking. Trivia * Theeda has a pet phoenix named Flint she's had since childhood. * Theeda's map is filled with scribbles and drawings of her and Arlexia's adventures. * Theeda only takes her mask off to sleep, when entering water and during intimate moments. It's weird if anyone sees her without it. Gallery BABY_THEEDA_BY_GLUTENFRI.png|Hatchling Theeda Thee_by_Fie.png|Happy Theeda Theeda headshots for ref.png|Theeda with and without her mask. Category:Characters